


In My Eyes.

by Actual_trash_xx



Series: What people see... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_trash_xx/pseuds/Actual_trash_xx
Summary: Reasons to love Oikawa Tooru- by Iwaizumi Hajime





	In My Eyes.

Reasons to love Oikawa Tooru.

He works so hard and he is so dedicated to getting what he wants. To the point where Hajime has to literally drag him home so he can give his body a break. Which brings him on to his next point Oikawa is so so strong, stronger then he gives himself credit for (which is fine because Hajime is always going to be here to remind him). His serves are strong enough to mess up their opposition and stop the flow of the game entirely, getting it to work to their advantage. 

He is both soft (especially mid-winter with an oversized sweater on, drinking hot chocolate with a pink nose) and powerful (the way in which he hits the ball when he serves puts, Hajime to shame - not that he really cares they both try their very best when it came to volleyball). 

He is loyal to a fault- which is why he hates Ushijima so much, his place is at Seijoh, that's where he thrives, not at Shiratorizawa. 

His quirks, his alien obsession - even though it's kind of immature, that doesn't matter. His disaster of a fashion sense, that's what makes him unique, that's what makes him Tooru.

The way he puts off showing his emotions so he can be a strong pillar for the rest of the team. The way he truly cares about his underclassmen even Kyoutani (even though the kid hasn't turned up for most of the training sessions under Oikawa's captaincy).

The way his eyes light up at the sight of milkbread or a new alien keychain.

The way he hugs as if they are saying goodbye for the final time.

The way he kisses as if it will be their last.

Because he is Oikawa Tooru

He's perfect in his own imperfect way and that is what Hajime loves about Oikawa, and he'll continue to remind him for as long as he lives. Preferably while they a dosing around on their shared couch, laughing at horrible re-runs of old movies.

Because he is so perfect in Hajime's eyes.

-A Novel by Iwaizumi Hajime 


End file.
